


Pajamas

by Wonderland_Reject



Series: Smutmas 2020 [7]
Category: Unus Annus - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Stockings, smutmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 11:35:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27969932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonderland_Reject/pseuds/Wonderland_Reject
Summary: Mark is surprised to find out what Ethan wears as pajamas, and he also realizes his feelings for his friend.Smutmas day 7: stockings
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Series: Smutmas 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037280
Comments: 15
Kudos: 165





	Pajamas

The absolute last thing Mark expected when he knocked on Ethan’s door that morning was a sleepy man in kneehigh lacy stockings, pink booty shorts, and one of Mark’s own hoodies, but that was what greeted him at the door. Ethan sleepy rubbed his eyes as he stepped back for Mark to enter his house. 

“You’re early,” Ethan mumbled as he made his way to the kitchen to brew himself coffee.

“You don’t need to make coffee man, I brought you some,” Mark said as he closed the front door behind him. Ethan was back at his side pretty quickly after he said those words, and he held his hand out expectantly, puppy dog eyes prominent. He laughed and handed the sugary coffee over.

“You’re such a lifesaver babe,” Ethan teased, moaning as he sipped the highly caffeinated beverage. 

“So are we just not going to talk about your outfit or…” Mark trailed off, finally addressing the elephant in the room. Well, it felt like an elephant to him, Ethan seemed totally fine with everything that was happening, like it was totally normal. Maybe it was. He couldn’t really think of a time Ethan had slept over where the man didn’t just borrow sweatpants from him, so maybe this was his regular nightwear. 

Ethan looked down at himself like he didn’t remember what he was wearing. “Oh, this is just what I sleep in,” he shrugged. 

So it  _ was _ normal for him. Mark couldn’t help his eyebrow raise. “You do not sleep in stockings dude, I refuse to believe that’s comfortable.”

Ethan lifted his leg up and sat his foot on Mark’s shoulder, a position that would be uncomfortable for anyone that wasn’t a former gymnast. He ran his hand down his own leg. “They’re so silky Mark!” He teased in his signature childish voice. “Feel them!” 

Mark ran his hand from Ethan’s ankle to the tops of the thigh highs. They  _ were _ silky. “Nice. And is that my hoodie?” 

This finally caused Ethan to blush. His foot fell from Mark’s shoulder and he stood up on his own again. “Yeah, I just like it,” he shrugged. “I threw this on to come downstairs, I don’t sleep with a shirt on.”

“I’m sorry, you sleep in stockings and not a shirt? What kind of psycho sleeps in socks but no top?”

“This psycho,” Ethan laughed, his blush tinting his cheeks the same pink as his booty shorts. Mark chose not to comment on those. 

“Are we filming today or what?” Mark finally changed the subject, smiling at his friend. 

Ethan took a long sip of his coffee, sticking out his pointer finger in the universal signal for one minute. Mark’s face fell to his Adam's apple bobbing as he gulped coffee down. He didn’t know what about this situation was arousing, though he had a sneaking suspicion it was the stockings. Everything Ethan was doing was turning him on, and he wasn’t really sure what to do about that. 

Mark shook himself out of it and started getting gear together, setting the camera up at the dining room table. He had been to Ethan’s enough times to know where they would be filming. He needed something to occupy his mind and keep it off of improper thoughts of his friend. 

Ethan finished his coffee as Mark started setting up. He nudged up behind Mark and pressed a button on the camera from behind Mark, effectively pressing his whole front to Mark’s back. Mark shivered at the full body contact. “What were we filming today?” Ethan asked innocently as he stepped back.

“Oh uh…” Mark honestly couldn’t remember. His mind had totally blanked and he was totally focused on how fucking hot his best friend was. “Holiday stuff?” He supplied lamely. 

Ethan’s eyebrow rose in question, his arms coming up to cross over his chest. “Holiday stuff? Like what? Haven’t we exhausted all those ideas?” 

Mark didn’t have an answer for that. He wracked his brain for what the fuck he had planned on doing, he knew there was a plan. After a few minutes of standing there silently, he let out a sigh. “I’m gonna be honest, you’ve completely thrown me off with that outfit.”

Ethan’s self consciously pulled the oversized hoodie down over the pink shorts. His face was red in embarrassment, and he looked maybe like he would cry. “Sorry, I can go change. It’s just pajamas.” He turned away toward the stairs that lead up to his bedroom.

Mark’s hand shot out and grabbed Ethan’s wrist. He didn’t know what he was doing, but he knew he didn’t want his friend to be embarrassed, or change what he was wearing. Before he could second guess himself, he tugged Ethan into a kiss. He felt Ethan tense for a moment before melting, deepening the kiss. He hopped up, and Mark easily caught his friend’s ass, holding him as they continued their heated kiss.

“You don’t know how long I’ve wanted this,” Ethan mumbled as he pulled away for a moment. He stopped himself from kissing Mark’s neck, instead pressing kisses to the man’s shoulder instead. 

“I guess I’ve wanted this too,” Mark agreed. He supposed he had wanted Ethan for awhile, but he repressed the feelings because he was straight, or he thought he was, and because Ethan was his best friend, and he didn’t want to ruin that. This felt natural though, like their friendship was leading here all along. 

“I don’t want this to be a one time thing,” Ethan said suddenly, pulling back as far as possible while still being lifted with his legs around Mark’s hips. “If we do this we can’t just pretend it didn’t happen.”

“God no,” Mark agreed easily. There was too much passion between him and Ethan for it to ever go back to just friendship. He didn’t want to talk about that now though, he wanted to fuck his best friend. Mark dove back into the kiss, causing Ethan to laugh softly, clearly happy with the morning’s occurrences so far. 

“If I had known my pajamas would finally make you kiss me, I would’ve worn them around you a lot sooner,” he laughed. 

Mark growled and pinned Ethan against the nearest wall, using it as support to hold his friend up. “Lube?” He asked simply. He may not had actually had sex with a man before, but he had some experience in pleasuring himself with both his fingers and dildos, so he was familiar with how it all worked.

Ethan laughed softly and leaned in to peck small kisses across Mark’s cheeks. “God you’re horny,” he teased. He reached into the pocket of the hoodie and retrieved lube and a condom, which he handed to Mark. 

“Who’s the one with lube in their pocket?” Mark smirked. He pulled Ethan off himself and let him stand while Mark quickly pulled his pink booty shorts off. He kneeled down to press kisses to Ethan’s thighs, leaving some small bites here and there. He popped the lube open and slicked up three fingers, quickly finding Ethan’s entrance and pressing his first finger in.

Ethan gasped and clutched Mark’s shoulder for stability. He leaned back against the wall and pressed himself against the intrusion. Mark’s fingers were much thicker than his own, and it had been awhile since he had slept with anyone else. “Fuck Mark, be gentle.” 

Oh how Mark wanted to disobey the whimpered request. He wanted to pound Ethan so hard he couldn’t sit for their filming, but he would let his friend have this. There would be plenty of time for rough fucking after their first time. Mark carefully worked his finger in and out, working Ethan open as he kissed the top of the man’s thighs, right where the stockings ended. His free hand ran up and down the silky garment, moaning at the feel of them. He crooked his finger and hand to catch Ethan as his knees buckled. Clearly he had found what he was looking for. 

“Oh fuck,” Ethan whimpered, grinding down against the thick finger. “More, please god more.”

Who was Mark to deny this beautiful man a request like that? Mark pressed in a second finger, crooking them again to rub against Ethan’s prostate, causing more whimpers from the man. He scissored his fingers, opening him up more and helping him relax into the stretch. Once Ethan was rocking against his fingers in a steady rhythm, Mark added a third finger. 

Ethan had to hold himself up with both hands on Mark’s shoulders, shaking ever so slightly at the burn and stretch. It felt incredible though, so incredible. Mark started rocking his fingers again, and once he crocked his fingers, Ethan was nearly done for. His cock was hard and leaking against the hoodie he still had on, and all it would take for him to go over the edge was a few more nudges to his prostate. “I’m going to cum if you keep doing that babe,” he managed out. 

Mark laughed softly, but he stopped going near Ethan’s sweet spot. He instead focused on getting his friend used to the stretch, scissoring his fingers and rocking them as deep as they could go. 

“I’m ready, please fuck me babe,” Ethan whimpered. 

Mark stood up and let his own pants and boxers drop to the floor, finally releasing his aching cock. He moaned as his lower half was exposed to cool air, and he was quick to take his dick in hand and pump a few times, though he was pretty sure he was the hardest he had ever been in his life. Mark tore the condom he had been handed earlier open and slipped it on, then he applied more lube for Ethan’s comfort. Mark wiped his hand off on Ethan’s hoodie, then wrapped his hands around Ethan’s waist. 

Ethan got the message immediately, and he jumped up once again and wrapped his legs around his friend’s waist. He let his upper back and shoulders rest against the wall so Mark wasn’t holding all his weight, and he desperately wiggled his hips. 

Mark understood Ethan’s wordless plea immediately. He lined himself up and slowly sunk into Ethan, both men moaning in tandem, and Ethan shaking at the intrusion. Mark was easily the girthiest cock he had ever had inside him, and it was a bit overwhelming at first. He reached to curl one arm around Mark’s shoulders, and the other hand went right to Mark’s hair where he held on for dear life. “Fuck me,” Ethan demanded.

Mark set a brutal pace, all earlier gentleness forgot at the words from his friend. His hips snapped up into Ethan, causing the smaller man’s back to bang loudly into the wall as they fucked. Ethan was so tight. Mark had to distract himself by pressing into a deep kiss, plunging his tongue into his friend’s mouth. He didn’t want this to end. Ethan pulled his hair, which caused Mark to moan loudly and break the kiss. 

“I kn-knew you’d be into hair pulling,” Ethan stuttered out with a small laugh. He did it again, yanking Mark’s hair so the man would kiss him again. Ethan was going to feel this for days. He could already sense the bruises forming on his shoulder blades where they were knocking into the wall, and he fucking loved it. 

Mark’s hand slipped forwards a little bit, and the silky texture of Ethan’s stockings slid against one of Mark’s hands. “Oh fuck,” Mark groaned. He clutched his hand tighter there, feeling some of the material rip under his fingers, which was a shame, but it just meant he got to buy Ethan more. “I’m close.”

Ethan nodded in agreement. He circled his hips down, which caused Mark’s cock to press perfectly against his prostate. Ethan threw his head back, which caused his head to knock against the wall with a loud noise, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care. Ethan came with a shout of “holy fuck Mark!” He tugged Mark’s hair as he came, and his cum shot all over his hoodie.

Mark followed immediately after. The hair pulling combined with Ethan tightening around him was too much, and he snapped his hips forward as hard as he could, releasing deep inside Ethan. He held himself there for a few moments, letting himself come down from the high of orgasm before slowly pulling out. He lowered Ethan to the ground, but as soon as Ethan’s feet touched the floor, he just kept sliding down until he was seated. 

“Are we boyfriends now?” Ethan asked, looking up at Mark from the floor. 

Mark sank to his knees in front of Ethan and smiled wide. “Do you want to be boyfriends?”

“Fuck yeah,” he smirked. 

Mark laughed and pulled Ethan into another kiss. They didn’t get any filming done that day. Instead they went for round two in the shower, and round three a couple hours later while they watched tv. It was truly a perfect day, and the perfect way to start their relationship. 

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is really good, and I'm happy with it. I hope you all enjoyed!
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated! Look forward to tomorrow, Smutmas day 8: praise kink.


End file.
